


The Phoenix

by Caitlyn03



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: ‘Legend says that 10,000 years ago there was a great Phoenix who rose from the snowy mountains near Rito village and aided the people of Goron, Rito, Zora, and Gerudo in building the divine beasts alongside helping the princess and the knight in the fight to stop Calamity Ganon from destroying Hyrule, gravely injured the Phoenix returned to the snowy mountains to rest but was never seen again’ Princess Zelda sighed at this and closed the book.Princess Zelda and the other champions have been in search of said Phoenix for well over three months now with no luck at finding the great Phoenix, but what if there was more to that legend than the books hold, what if each individual divine beast holds secrets scripted on the interior of each divine beast?
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Zelda walked through the castle halls towards the entrance of the castle to collect a book that she had requested from Purah along with the Sheikah slate that came with the book “Purah,” Zelda greeted as Purah bowed slightly. “Here is the book you requested and the Sheikah Slate,” Purah replied as she handed Zelda the book and the Sheikah Slate “Well, I shall take my leave Princess Zelda,” Purah said as she bowed then left. 

Zelda turned back towards the castle and made her way towards her room passing by a few guards on the way as she looked at the book and Sheikah Slate in her hands hoping this was the answer to her question. Zelda walked into her room and towards her table placing everything on the table then sat down and opened the book and began flipping through pages reading each one carefully until she found the page she was looking for and began reading. 

_ ‘Legend has it that 10,000 years ago there was a great Phoenix who rose from the snowy mountains near Rito village and aided the people of Goron, Rito, Zora, and Gerudo in building the divine beasts alongside helping the princess and the knight in the fight to stop Calamity Ganon from destroying Hyrule, gravely injured the Phoenix returned to the snowy mountains to rest but was never seen again’  _ Princess Zelda sighed at this and closed the book then looked at the Sheikah Slate and grabbed it activating the slate. 

Zelda looked through the Sheikah Slate and sighed “Where am I suppose to find these divine beasts?” Zelda asked herself as she looked through the Sheikah Slate and sighed as she stared at her hands. Zelda thought for a moment then grabbed the book and opened it going straight to the page where she had read of the Phoenix and snapped her fingers “That’s it,” Zelda said as she got up and walked out of her room. 

Ziva flew towards the flight range with the other Rito’s and landed gracefully on the ground while looking towards the snowy mountains and smiled then turned her attention towards the crowd when she saw Revali land near the other Rito’s and began talking to them. Ziva began to walk towards the snowy mountains when she was stopped by Revali who had landed in front of her “Revali,” Ziva greeted as she looked into his emerald green eyes. 

“I see the beautiful Ziva has come to gawk at my impressive skills,” Revali said walking towards Ziva who chuckled “Revali I have already informed you, I am uninterested,” Ziva said as Revali stood in front of Ziva who was staring into Revali’s emerald eyes. “My dear Ziva, you never even gave me a chance,” Revali said as he moved closer to Ziva until he had her backed against the mountainside and placed both of his wings on either side of Ziva trapping her completely. 

“Revali there are other Rito watching,” Ziva said as she looked towards the crowd “Are you embarrassed that I wish to show you affection?” Revali asked looking into Ziva’s sapphire blue eyes then moved forward and rubbed his beak on her cheek. Ziva returned the gesture while looking into Revali’s emerald eyes “Does this mean you reciprocate my feelings?” Revali asked “Perhaps,” Ziva said as Revali moved back allowing Ziva to move around. 

“I believe I should take my leave,” Ziva said as she looked at Revali “Are you not going to watch me?” Revali asked gesturing towards the flight range “I would like some time to myself,” Ziva replied “Very well,” Revali said then turned and flew up into the air. Ziva then turned and began making her way towards the mountains deciding to walk this time so she could enjoy her alone time away from the village and away from Revali who seemed very persistent. 

Ziva sat near the edge where Medoh laid just beneath her “My dear Medoh, how I wish to see you in the sky’s once again,” Ziva said as she looked up at the sky while placing her wing on the ground. Ziva stayed a while longer until she heard an all-to-familiar voice calling her as she stood up and turned around just as Revali landed in front of her “Is something wrong?” Ziva asked “Princess Zelda is at Rito village,” Revali replied in which Ziva nodded. 

Ziva then took to the skies along with Revali while they both made their way towards the village, Ziva landed on the landing as princess Zelda stood by the landing “Princess Zelda, it is an honor to meet you,” Ziva said as she bowed. “Thank you Ziva, you may rise,” Zelda said in which Ziva stood up as she looked at Zelda “I heard from the elder that you are quite knowledgable in the Phoenix that resides in the snowy mountains,” Zelda said pointing to the mountains. 

“Yes, I know quite a bit about the Phoenix,” Ziva said as she looked at Zelda “Is it possible for you to aid us in finding the Phoenix,” Zelda said with pleading eyes “I will assist you in any way I can princess Zelda,” Ziva said in which Zelda smiled. “Thank you, I am honored to have your assistance,” Zelda said in which Ziva bowed her head slightly then looked towards the boy next to her and back at Zelda. 

“This is Link, he’s my appointed knight,” Zelda said in which Ziva nodded while Revali stood beside Ziva “I believe you have your own appointed knight,” Zelda said looking at Revali who stood by Ziva making Ziva chuckle. “Revali has taken it upon himself to act as my guardian,” Ziva said in which Revali scoffed as he placed at wing over Ziva “I am more than just your guardian dear Ziva,” Revali replied as Zelda chuckled while Ziva nodded her head. 

Ziva and Zelda were now in Ziva’s roost while Revali and Link were in his “This is more information than the book itself has,” Zelda said in which Ziva nodded “The book only tells you a little bit of the Phoenix,” Ziva said in which Zelda nodded. “Do you have any warm clothing?” Ziva asked “I bought some when we arrived, I was hoping we could attempt to find the Phoenix,” Zelda spoke as Ziva stood up.

“Why don’t we go for a flight?” Ziva asked too which Zelda nodded and went to change while Ziva waited for Zelda who walked out of the roost with warm clothes “I am ready,” Zelda said in which Ziva bent down. “Climb on,” Ziva said in which Zelda climbed onto her back “Hold on,” Ziva said then took off into the air and towards the snowy mountains “Incredible,” Zelda said as she looked around while Ziva flew them towards the mountain. 

Zelda climbed off of Ziva once they landed and looked around “Princess Zelda, there is a reason I know so much about the Phoenix,” Ziva spoke gaining Zelda’s attention “What do you mean?” Zelda asked in which Ziva closed her eyes. Ziva felt herself shift as her wings grew while Zelda watched wide-eyed as Ziva raised her head and let out an ear-piercing screech as Zelda covered her ears. 

“Ziva, you’re the Phoenix,” Zelda spoke as she looked up at Ziva who was looking down at her and nodded “You are very beautiful,” Zelda spoke in which Ziva leaned her head down allowing for Zelda to run her hand through Ziva’s head. Zelda examined Ziva noting that she was a beautiful white color with hair at the top of her head the same color as her entire body “Incredible, may I take a photo?” Zelda questioned in which Ziva nodded. 

Zelda took a step back while Ziva flew into the air and looked down at Zelda who took a quick photo then gave Ziva a thumbs up in which she landed and went back to her Rito form “Will you lend a hand in aiding me with the task of finding all four divine beasts?” Zelda questioned. “Of course princess, that is why I brought you out here,” Ziva said as she looked at Zelda who tilted her head in confusion “Look over the edge,” Ziva said in which Zelda nodded and looked over the edge to see something poking out from the rocks in which Zelda turned to look at Ziva “We are standing right above Vah Medoh,” Ziva said as she looked at Zelda whose eyes went wide. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva walked towards what looked to be an odd rock formation for Zelda but upon closer inspection, she realized it was a control panel “I believe you have the Sheikah Slate princess,” Ziva said “Yes of course,” Zelda replied and took out the Sheikah Slate. “Place the Sheikah Slate on the control panel to activate Vah Medoh,” Ziva said in which Zelda placed the Sheikah Slate on the control panel which lit up blue and the mountain began to shake. 

“Climb on princess,” Ziva said too which Zelda climbed onto Ziva and Ziva took off into the air as Vah Medoh began to rise “Ziva,” Revali called as he flew towards them while Medoh rose up into the air. “Are you injured, dear?” Revali asked “No, I am alright Revali,” Ziva said as they watched Medoh fly around the air “What do we do now?” Zelda asked looking at Ziva as she watched Medoh fly around. 

“Ziva?” Zelda questioned snapping Ziva out of her trance “We’ll need a strong Rito to activate the four panels and take control of Medoh,” Ziva said then flew towards the landing dock with Revali in tow. “Ziva, are you alright?” Chieftain Kaneli said as he walked towards them “Yes, chief Kaneli,” Ziva said as she looked back up at Medoh and smiled “10,000 years in slumber,” Chieftain Kaneli said as he looked up at the divine beast. 

“Well, what is next?” Chief Kaneli asked looking at Vah Medoh “In the legend, there was an individual from each place that controlled the Divine Beast,” Zelda said as she looked at the Sheikah Slate. “Well, Ziva who do believe should control Vah Medoh?” Chief Kaneli asked as he looked at Ziva who turned to look at Revali “I believe Revali is strong enough to control Vah Medoh,” Ziva said looking at Revali who scoffed. 

“Of course, I shall control Vah Medoh,” Revali said as he looked up at Vah Medoh “Take the Sheikah Slate, It will assist you,” Zelda said handing Revali the Sheikah Slate “I will assist you,” Ziva said looking at Revali who huffed. “Do not worry dear, I will be alright,” Revali said then took off into the air in which Chieftan Kaneli sighed while Ziva chuckled “Ziva?” Chief Kaneli asked confused. 

“He reminds me of Medoh,” Ziva said as he looked up at Vah Medoh “What do you mean?” Zelda asked confused “Each Divine Beast was named after the first person that helped create and man them,” Ziva explained while Zelda listened. “Vah Medoh was named after the Rito Medoh,” Ziva said as she looked up at Vah Medoh “The Rito that fell in love with the Phoenix,” Chief Kaneli said looking up at Vah Medoh as it let out a roar. 

“Do you mean to tell me…” Zelda trailed off as she looked at Ziva along with Link “Yes, I was once the mate of Medoh,” Ziva said looking at Vah Medoh with a slight smile while Zelda frowned and walked towards Ziva placing her hand on her shoulder. “May I ask why Revali reminds you of Medoh?” Zelda questioned “Medoh acted the same way Revali does, though Revali seems a bit more persistent than Medoh,” Ziva said looking at Vah Medoh. 

“Well, it is nearly mating season for us Rito, perhaps that is why he seems more persistent,” Chieftain Kaneli said looking towards Medoh “I do see your point,” Ziva said looking up at Medoh as it let out another roar. Ziva watched Revali fly back towards them and land on the landing dock “That was fairly easy,” Revali said handing Zelda the Sheikah Slate while Ziva nodded her head at Revali’s antics. 

“Well, who should we find next Ziva?” Zelda questioned looking at Ziva who thought for a moment “It is up to you princess Zelda,” Ziva said looking at Zelda who looked at her Sheikah Slate “What about Vah Ruta?” Zelda asked in which Ziva nodded. “We shall leave first thing in the morning,” Zelda said as Ziva nodded “Hold on, you are leaving with them, dear?” Revali asked looking at Ziva who nodded. 

“What about mating season?” Revali asked in which Ziva looked toward Zelda “Revali, I believe freeing the Divine Beasts is a little more important, especially if it is to defeat Ganon,” Ziva said turning to look at Revali who stared at her with his wings behind his back. “Revali, I am afraid to inform you, but Ziva is correct, the Divine Beasts must be at the top of her priority list,” Chieftain Kaneli said looking at Revali who sighed. 

“Very well, I wish to ask you one thing?” Revali said looking at Ziva who nodded “May I join you?” Revali questioned “I do not think it would be wise, you do need to practice with Medoh,” Ziva said looking at Revali who scowled. “What if we do drills?” Zelda asked opting to help Revali out “Drills?” Ziva asked looking at Zelda confused “Yes, we could run practice drills for all the Divine Beasts,” Zelda said looking at Ziva who thought for a moment. 

“How long would these  _ practice drills _ be?” Ziva questioned “A few hours a day, it will help the ones chosen to man the Divine Beasts, and it would help them in learning to control the Divine Beasts,” Zelda said as she looked at Ziva then at Chieftain Kaneli. “I believe it is a wise choice by the princess,” Chieftain Kaneli said looking at Ziva “Very well,” Ziva said then looked at Revali and smiled. 

“I suppose it would be helpful to have a skilled archer on our travels,” Ziva said in which Revali puffed his chest making Chieftain Kaneli chuckle while Ziva smiled “Well, we should all get some rest then, we will be departing first thing in the morning,” Zelda said making the others nod and they all went their separate ways. “I know this is not my business but do you like Revali?” Zelda asked once they were in Ziva’s roost “I do like Revali, but I do not want to have a mate considering I outlast all Rito,” Ziva said looking at the floor. 

“Well, I believe you should at least be with someone,” Zelda said looking at Ziva who tilted her head “Why?” Ziva asked “Although you may outlast Revali, that does not mean you do not deserve a mate,” Zelda said looking at Ziva who was staring back at Zelda. “Everyone deserves to be happy,” Zelda said with a genuine smile “I suppose you are correct,” Ziva said as she laid on her hammock while Zelda laid on the floor. 

“Well goodnight Ziva, and thank you for aiding me,” Zelda said “Goodnight princess, also you are welcome,” Ziva said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Revali watched her from afar with longing. “Are you going to stare at her all night or get some rest for tomorrow’s departure?” Link asked looking up at Revali who glared down at him “It is none of your concern Hylian, I do as I please,” Revali bit back then went back to looking at Ziva. 

“I may not be an expert in this department, but I do know that Ziva would want you to get as much rest as possible, and besides she seems to have feelings for you,” Link said looking at Revali who turned to look down at him while Link stared at him with a smile. Revali scoffed and looked back at Ziva “Of course, she would want a strong Rito like me to protect her and our hatchlings,” Revali said looking at Ziva while Link sighed. 

“Revali, just get some rest will you, you do not want to worry Ziva do you?” Link said looking at Revali who looked down at him then at Ziva then back down at him again and sighed “Fine, but only because I do not wish to worry my dear Ziva,” Revali said as he flew down. Revali laid in his hammock while Link laid on the floor fast asleep as Revali tossed and turned in his hammock unable to sleep. 

“Are you alright Revali,” Ziva asked from the entryway scaring Revali who looked up at the entryway to see Ziva standing there slightly concerned “I am fine dear, you should be resting,” Revali said in which Ziva smiled. “Would you like to join me for a flight?” Ziva asked in which Revali stood up and walked towards Ziva being careful not to wake Link from his sleep “Where do you wish to go dear?” Revali asked in which Ziva pointed towards Vah Medoh. 

“Very well,” Revali said then they both flew up into the air and towards Vah Medoh while Ziva looked at Revali for a second and smiled and flew towards him then began to fly in a circle around him while Revali watched her with a smile. “Is that a new way of getting my attention dear?” Revali asked in which Ziva chuckled as she looked up at Revali and got as close to him as she could “It may be a new technique I have been learning,” Ziva said with a smile. 

“Well it’s working dear,” Revali said as he lowered his head and ran his beak along Ziva’s cheek making Ziva smile as they got closer to Medoh and landed on the giant beast “Well, what would you like to do?” Revali asked looking at Ziva who sat down on the floor. Revali immediately sat behind her and pulled her close to him as they looked up at the starry night “Revali, do you truly love me because of me, or because of my beauty?” Ziva asked as she looked back at Revali who smiled “I love you because of you dear,” Revali said as Ziva relaxed into him and they both fell asleep. 


End file.
